


Won't Lose No Sleep on That

by myrtlebroadbelt



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Denial, During Canon, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrtlebroadbelt/pseuds/myrtlebroadbelt
Summary: Kelly is absolutelynotjealous of an eighty-two-year-old woman.





	Won't Lose No Sleep on That

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with [Kelly’s epic side-eye](https://66.media.tumblr.com/522b690256b344ce6588091df794cd4a/tumblr_pylwlxaFnC1txsoweo1_1280.png) at Ruth and had to write about it.
> 
> Set during S01E02.

Sure, Nathan is fit — Kelly’s not blind. She’s also not deaf, although sometimes when he talks she wishes she was. 

Other times she doesn’t. But even a stopped clock is right twice a day, and the same is apparently true of dickheads. She catches the others laughing, too. That doesn’t mean any of them are interested in Nathan _like that_. And neither is Kelly.

Which is why, if she happens to scowl when she sees him talking to that blonde girl who looks like she got lost on her way to a garden party, it’s not because she’s jealous. She just thinks it’s sort of tacky to be flirting in the middle of a pensioners’ disco.

And if she feels a sense of smug satisfaction when Nathan is pulled away to dance with that old lady, it’s only because it’s what he deserves for dicking around while the rest of them are doing what they’re supposed to.

If anyone’s wondering why she’s looking at him in the first place, well, they can blame Nathan. Drawing attention to himself is kind of his thing. And anyway, where else is she supposed to look? At the old man dribbling tea down his chin across the table from her?

Kelly just got out of an engagement, for fuck’s sake. The ink's hardly dry on her tattoo. She’s not about to try it on with her ridiculous community-service-slash-body-burying mate.

_Eighty-two, _Kelly hears Nathan thinking a couple of days later. _Eighty-three next month._

He seems distracted, probably something to do with his mum’s boyfriend. Then again, she’s overheard a lot of other weird stuff from him since she got her power. He’s apparently homeless, for one. He wants to shag her, for two. 

She hasn’t heard the shagging bit so much the past few days. It’s not like she’s been listening for it, or anything. It’s just hard not to notice, when just last week he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about it.

Of course Nathan is sitting on his arse being useless while they're all up and dancing. Kelly glances around for that girl in the dress from the other day, but she doesn’t seem to be there this time. Not that Kelly cares. 

She spots an old woman with a walking frame heading Nathan’s way, and thinks with amusement that he’ll finally have to join in. He obviously looks horrified by the prospect, but it seems a bit much to run out the door over it. Kelly feels bad for the lady, but she’s also kind of worried about Nathan. 

(Oh, piss off. She’s allowed to worry about someone without fancying them.)

When the James Blunt has stopped playing and the old people are filing out, the same woman comes hobbling up to Kelly while she’s clearing the plates off one of the tables.

“Could you tell me where Nathan’s gone?” she asks feebly.

Kelly wonders how she even knows his name. “Don’t know, sorry.”

The woman turns away, looking disappointed. Kelly thinks maybe she’s a relative of Nathan’s — a great-aunt who wants to know what he bought with the fiver in his birthday card or something. But that still doesn’t explain why he ran away from her like he’d seen a ghost.

She gets her answer soon enough, and it definitely tops the list of weirdest things she’s heard Nathan thinking. 

She supposes she should be relieved when he explains himself. If he actually _was_ into getting it on with grannies, Kelly would have to wonder what that said about him wanting to get it on with _her_. 

It's still pretty messed up, though.

Then Alisha does that thing with her tongue, and Nathan doesn’t deny it, and that’s, well, something. Not something Kelly’s going to spend any time thinking about, obviously. 

(Shut up.)

She feels a pang of guilt as Nathan walks away. It's unusual to see him so bothered by other people's jabs, and fuck knows why, but she doesn't really want him to be angry with her. When her not-quite-an-apology doesn’t do the trick, though, _granny fucker _it is.

Kelly gives as good as she gets, otherwise she wouldn’t be here.

Later, Nathan’s still off who knows where, and the others are still laughing as they pick up litter. Kelly doesn’t really find it all that funny anymore.

She can’t wrap her brain around the blonde girl and the old woman being one and the same. It would explain her dress choice, sure, but how could she have had Nathan so fooled? If that bloke in the wheelchair disguised himself as a twenty-year-old, she's pretty sure she would know something was up with him.

She certainly wouldn’t shag him, even if he looked like Nathan. 

Not that she wants to shag Nathan. 

It was just an example.

(Fuck.)

As she’s hanging up her jumpsuit, she puts it together. Eighty-two must be her age — Ruth, was it? Eighty-three next month, apparently.

Kelly is absolutely _not _jealous of an eighty-two-year-old woman. But it’s nice to know that garden party girl is out of the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “You’re Beautiful” by James Blunt. :p
> 
> P.S. If you haven’t watched the “making of” for that scene, [please do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RuneQ8F_9Q). It’s an adorable mess.


End file.
